


The Hunter

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1990-01-01
Updated: 1990-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	The Hunter

#  
#

When my soul is so crooked that I see  
the human race  
as a swarm of absurd grotesques –  
you will still be beautiful to me.  
The pliant slope of your cheek,  
the moody mass of your shoulders  
will keep their riddling grace.  
A marvel more of mind than flesh.  
No, nothing between us ever worked –  
but be a devil, Blake, admit  
we enjoyed our friendship that way.  
More fool I, then, never to glare at you  
with quite enough  
of the wormwood that eddies with my blood  
for you to honey-tongue me  
in a more down-to-earth way.  
Never mind that you didn't care for deviancy –  
the swell of my hunger would have  
scared and snared you.

Blake, I'm only human anymore with you.  
Browse in my history,  
then you tell me  
why I gag with disenchantment  
at the potential energy kicking in my ribs,  
at the damned gullible  
tenderness in my trousers.  
Tell me why only in the candid bear-hug  
you never gave me  
I find joy, pure and complicated.  
Ah, but your lies were as mulish as mine.  
I ought to have eaten  
down to your bone-deep mellow love of me.  
But my cannibalism was too kind  
and subsisted on your shallow hate.

#  
#  
#


End file.
